Losing Grip
by mynameisvaleria
Summary: Chantal Price- Sam Witwicky's best friend, Optimus' sparkmate and weakness, Megatron's only concern in the Autobot sec- Wait. Megatron's what? And Autobot sector?  OPxOC, part of picking sides series- prequel
1. semi truck

**Hello people! Oh my gosh, oh my gosh. I'm **_**finally **_**posting the PREQUEL of p i c k i n g s i d e s! Hm... I shall call this story... Losing Grip. Slightly named after Avril's song. Kind of, not really. Anyways, Chantal Price, everyone. Hope you enjoy. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything from Transformers. But I do own my OCs. Yes, I'm impying Katherina Hart will be featured in this lil' story.**

* * *

><p><strong>chapter one; semi truck<strong>

Chantal Price, Plays guitar, quite a popular vlogger on Youtube. High school senior, popular because of Youtube. And maybe Mikaela Banes. Slightly hyper around close friends and never hesitates to make a joke, slightly offensive and sarcasm is her language. She shows up at school everyday with words written on her arm. Her ever-changing style never ceases to amaze fellow schoolmates. No boyfriends, but has a fair share of one-night stands. Best friend since childhood? Sam Witwicky. Best friend? Mikaela Banes. Oh yes, Sam always tried to get her to introduce him but she wouldn't do it.

"What the...?" She mumbled under her breath as she saw the car at parked in her driveway.

"That's what I've been trying to tell you, 'tal. What the hell is a semi doing in the driveway of your house?" Sam asked her incredulously. Chantal pretended to think for a moment.

"Oh, I don't know. But I don't think reading that note on the car would be a good idea. Because you know what, it might be bombed," she said in a overly sarcastic manner. Looking over at Sam, she saw him rolling his eyes. She laugh and reached over to pull the piece of note on the windshield.

"Chantal, I thought you might want to have a car since you just got your driver's license. -Mom."

Sam and Chantal looked at each other, eyes widening. "My gosh! My mom just bought me a frigging car. Dammit!" She exclaimed after seconds of 'the staring game' with him.

Sam had his hand up to his mouth. "You... Car... Mom... Buy..." Then he shook his head. "Oh my freaking god, your mom just bought you a car! A semi! And I had to get $2000 plus three A's. Why can't my dad be cool as your mom?"

"You're missing out the fact my Mom's never around in about a thousand years. And my dad, well I consider him dead," she said, her tone changing completely.

"Umm. Sorry. I forgot," he said, quickly regretting what he just said.

"Yeah, I wish it was that easy to forget. For me."

"Uhh... Let's see how the car works. By the way, my dad's buying me a car. If I get three A's and two thousand dollars that is. Got the two thousand dollars, waiting for the third A for history tomorrow."

She whistled. "Damn... I wish you get it then. Want me to come with ya tomorrow?"

He grinned. "That'd be awesome! I want your opinion on what Mikaela might like!"

Chantal rolled her eyes. "Oh gawrsh, when will you get over Mikaela-freaking-Banes?"

"If there's another hot girl. Not including you, of course. Because imagining banging you would be so... Awkward," he said, saying it without thinking then realizing his mistake and turning red.

"You are the most awkward person ever. Anyways, do you actually want to get a ride on this freaking car?" She asked him, opening the front door.

"Can I drive?" He asked, looking at her hopefully. "Please? I've never driven a semi truck before!"

She laughed. "Yah, all right. I'll have you drive my virgin car for the first time," she said, stepping inside the passenger seat. However pleased she was that she had a new car- a semi at that, she wondered why her mom would even buy her a car. Curiously enough, a truck. It seemed unlike her mom.

"Awesome!" Sam said, grinning like a madman and trying out the wheel and all such.

Optimus chuckled inwardly when he heard her call him 'virgin car'.

He was quite pleased he ended up with this femme. Instead of other possible humans in the world he could have ended up with, he was actually satisfied with this femme he had ended up with. For one, she was a fun one to be around. Only ten minutes or so with her, she had already cracked a fair amount of jokes. Her sarcasm was slightly offending to the one she directed it, but for bystanders, it was good humor.

Two, she was a pretty thing to look at.

Optimus never thought he would admit it, but he found her quite attractive. Okay, very attractive. Black curls over her shoulder, stopping one-third down her back, long overgrown bangs. Midnight black eyes and full lips. She was Chinese, but then, who cares? Cybertronians weren't racist.

When they had just gone to earth, they learnt English through the internet. He had ever-so-innocently stumbled upon Chantal Price over the internet. On Youtube to be exact.

Anyways, he had gone to her because he had heard about her relationship with Sam Witwicky. And that he learnt of Sector Seven. And that her mother worked for Sector Seven. She emmitted Allspark radiation. Her mother, when she was young, had accidently and secretly let her near the Allspark, making some of the energy absorb into her body. And she was half-cybertronian. Therefore, she had the ability to heal cybertronians, even if she did not know it.

He flashed back to reality, and was quite annoyed to find it was Sam Witwicky who was driving him, not Chantal Price.

He turned on his comm link.

: : Bumblebee. It's Prime. I want you to have Sam Witwicky buy to tomorrow. He's going to be in the second-hand dump. : :

: : Got it. : :

: : All right. Prime out. : :

"Bye, Sam. I'll see you later. Just wanna go to the beach for some swimming."

"Oh, and I can't come?" Sam challenged.

"Until you get your own car and until your virgin eyes get adjusted to seeing me naked and changing in front of you," she replied cockily.

He frowned and held his hands out in front of him. "Okay, okay. Enough details, man. Imma stay at your house today, okay?"

"Are you sure I'm not a bad influence for you?" She said jokingly.

"My parents are abominable idiots," he muttered, rolling his eyes and walking in her house with his keys. She smiled at him and pulled out of the driveway and into the road.

"Let's see if your speakers are kickass too, huh?" She said to herself while she slipped in her CD and turned it on. As the music started playing, she smiled and ocassionally sang along.

Optimus smiled inwardly at her choice of music. Her tastes ranges from country to pop to rock and even a little rap.

As she pulled up beside the beach, she got out of the car and pulled her dress off. His optics widened a little at how she was changing in front of him but he did it now. He started watching her and now he couldn't stop. Blame his curiousness. And his inattentivity when she said 'until your virgin eyes get adjusted to seeing me naked and changing in front of you'.

Slag, that femme is surely something worth seeing for once in his life.

No, no, no, he couldn't think of her like that. She was a person he had to protect, not... fantasise about, he thought.

When at last she had put on her bikini, she walked towards the sea and jumped in. Surprisingly, there was no one on this beach. When she didn't surface for seconds, Optimus nearly wanted to turn on his holoform and dive in after him. But then, he knew it wouldn't work that way. She went out of the water, and shook her hair out of her face, securing it with an elastic band on her arm.

He watched her in amusement, not knowingly, he became slowly obsessed with her. He got slowly obsessed with Chantal Price.

* * *

><p>When she finished thinking about everything, she got out of the water, walked towards the sand, lay there for a while, tanning, and then went to get her towel. She patted the hood of the car and then got into it, putting the towel on the seat. She turned on the music again and only listened quietly without singing.<p>

She got out of the car and patted the hood of the car before walking into the house.

"sup," she greeted Sam, who was lounging on the couch looking very relaxed. He looked over his shoulder and looked back to his TV.

"Your hair's still wet," he commented.

She rolled her eyes, not wanting to answer his really, really stupid question. Scratch that, it wasn't even a question, it was just a stupid statement that was really obvious. "Sam. I just went swimming. Of course my hair is damn wet you dumbass..." She said, unable to bear his stupidness.

"Oh," he replied simply, obviously not paying attention to her and watching the news.

She sighed. Sam Witwicky will always be Sam Witwicky.

"Mr. Witwicky."

Ron grunted and nodded at her direction. _Of course, I'm a bad influence, aren't I?_ She asked herself. _Well, not really. I don't see what I influence on Sam. But whatever they wanted to think, I don't really care. _

She instead paid attention to Sam running towards them, waving his test paper in the air. "I got an A, I got an A!"

"Let me see, an A-," disappointment clearly written in his voice.

"Still an A though," Chantal said lightly, trying to loosen the mood. She usually really didn't waste her breath on useless conversations but when it came to Sam's parents, she tried her best to make a good impression. But they couldn't seem to get over the time that she kissed a guy in front of their frontyard. No matter how pretty she was, they didn't want her near Sam.

It didn't help that she had just a slight crush on him.

All the boys she could have and she was interested in Sam Witwicky. The dorky, slightly weird and annoying, but charming boy she was best friends with. She wondered why. She hated how he only thought of her as his very best friend. She hated it so much that she wished she only met him now, so there would be no friendship, but love instead. But she knew, it wasn't possible. To him, she was only a friend, who could help him get the girl of his dreams- Mikaela Banes, aka her best friend.

She sighed. As far as she was concerned, he would never like her. Or love her.

And then suddenly something loud distracted her from her musings. "No… no, no, no. Dad! You gotta be kidding me!" Sam was saying. At first, his voice was merely a whisper, but then it quickly got to the point where he was nearly screaming his friggin' head off. Ron gave a chuckle as they drove right past the porsche shop.

"You're right, I am kidding."

Sam glared sideways and sulked. "You think that's funny?"

"Yeah, I think it's funny," he answered back, still laughing.

She smiled slightly at the expression Sam had on his face. It was so adorable. She leaned forwards to Sam and patted his head. "I'm sure you'll find something decent at-"

She cut herself off as they pulled up into the second-hand car dealer- Bolivia's.

Chantal had to bite back a giggle that was on the verge of escaping her lips. She sighed again as she jumped out of the car, following Sam and his father. _Maybe I'll just experience something incredibly crazy and get over Samuel Witwicky. No biggie._

* * *

><p><strong>I hope you liked it! How does it sound? I hope you think this is new, an OC who has a crush on Sam Witwicky. <strong>


	2. beeotch

**Hi dudettes and possible dudes. **

**I have gotta stop getting high of the fact that today was a holiday because typhoon signal number eight was up. Hehehehehe... I'm so happy... I woke up all tired and all but then found out that the signal was up and I didn't have school! Yershhhh. **

**Okay, I was a **_**little **_**pissed but not really. I can't help but right this long report of reply to my dear flamer here. **

**Nigh: To clear a few things up...**

**One, judging by the summary is correct, of course. Might I just ask, why did you read it if my summary screamed Mary-Sue?**

**Two, "she's incredibly boring and everyone loves her". Of course she's boring. **_**Just because**_**she has like pretty hair and a pretty face. That's just so cliche. Of course everyone loves her, Sam's parent just adore her, in case you haven't noticed now.**

**Three, "it's been done a thousand times". Can you please link some stories that has the pretty girl crushing on Sam but doesn't end up with him? I'm asking this not sarcastically, unlike the previous reply. And for your info, it doesn't follow the 2007 Transformers movie as you can see... Or as you will see.**

**Four, isn't paired with a canon character... I'll consider writing a fanfic about an OC paired with Frenzy, thanks for the tip.**

**Five, THANKS SO MUCH for reviewing. I appreciate it.**

**Honestly, I wouldn't have replied in such a rude manner if you were reviewed in a more mature way. I understand that you didn't like the story, and I have nothing against flamers, but if you have just finished one chapter then assume everything's while the plot and characters haven't been unfolded and developed yet, then I get angry and defensive. I don't see how this story line's been used many times, except for the best friend part. So I'll just ask you to read on and see how it ends up before flaming unreasonably. BTW, if you wanna call me a bitch, then, do. Because I **_**am **_**a bitch.**

* * *

><p><strong>Luna636: I'm sorry for making you wait! But then... here it is! By the way have you read the sequel picking sides? If you're not interested you could just read the epilogue because it has something important. But of course I wish you would read the whole story!<strong>

**itachigirl250: My gosh! Finally! When I run out of ideas I can finally pm someone! I always put off stories because of writer's block and now I don't have to...**

**thedeathchandelier: I just love people who take time to comment on every single chapter...**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything except my 'Mary-Sue' character, Chantal Price.**

* * *

><p><strong>chapter 2; Bee-otch<strong>

She walked slowly up to this car which was yellow with two stripes running down it's hood. Slightly, she traced a finger over it's stripes and thought about how similar it felt to touching her Peterbuilt truck. It shifted a bit under her touch and she abruptly pulled her hand back, startled. "What the frick?" She mumbled under her breath. She dismissed the feeling however, not wanting to deal with it.

She caught sight of the 'Bee-otch' sir freshner and laughed.

When the three of them (Sam, Ron, Bobby B.) turned and looked at her weirdly, she disguised her laugh with a cough instead. Amazed, Sam walked over to her and stared at the car. "Nice car, insanely good sense of humour. Like it," she said to herself, grinning. Then she got into the drivers seat and brushed the dirt off the steering wheel.

She frowned and concentrated on the symbol. This car was supposed to be a Chevrolet Camaro 1976 but then the symbol was...? She had no idea, she wasn't a car expert or anything of that sort. Yes, she was a little interested in cars but not that much. It just looked... so foreign. Her mind flashed back to her Peterbuilt. Didn't it have the same symbol?

The door opened and Chantal's head snapped up and Sam was smiling down at her.

"Shove over," he grinned as he pushed her playfully. She smiled and shuffled over to give him space while Ron glared at her furiously for even touching his dear baby boy Sam.

Sam got out of the car as Ron asked Bobby how much the car was worth. Chantal stayed for a while. "You're a really nice car, you know? Kinda cute..." She said, patting the seat. The car vibrated a little and her eyes widened. "That's it, I'm enrolling in an insane asylum."

Before she could get out though, the other car door slammed on the car next to it, putting a large dent in the side door. She covered her mouth and swallowed a laugh. She praised the car jokingly and then the radio emitted a noise that made all the other car windows shatter. Her eyes widened again. "I swear I didn't do that!" She said, getting out while putting her hands up.

Bobby looked at the car. "4 thousand!"

Sam grinned at her and motioned her back into the car. "Come on, darling, let's rock this car." She laughed at his statement started to get in the car.

"Stay away from my son," Ron snarled under his breath.

She looked over at him, and then back at the floor. Sam was looking at her and frowning at his dad. He was making gestures and wild facial expression. "I'll walk," she whispered and waved to Sam, smiling slightly, then walking off towards the pavement, looking upwards, trying not to cry.

They would always look at her like that. Why? She didn't get it. It was who she was. Is it that no one could ever be themselves without someone judging them?

Sam drove past her and then slowed down, waiting for her to catch up with him.

"What?" She asked a little bit too sharply as he rolled down the windows.

"Come on, 'tal. Please, you know I don't think that."

"Think what?" She asked sarcastically.

"I don't think you're a slut. Seriously, please, you're the best friend. Come on, get on."

She stopped and looked at him for a second or two, then got on the car and slammed the door behind her. Sam looked over at her and then back at the wheel when she didn't say anything. Finally she opened her mouth. "What do you want?"

"Chantal! Not all people in the world are out against you for being a slut!" Sam snapped.

Chantal quietened down. He just did that. He just called her a slut.

He didn't seem to realise what he did. Instead, he took a deep breath and turned back to the road again. She reached for the handle and Sam saw what she was trying to do. He quickly locked the doors. "What the hell are you trying to do?" He yelled loudly.

"Unlock the doors," she said calmly.

"Are you crazy?"

"_Unlock the doors!_" She screamed.

"Okay, okay!" He yelled back while pulling over to stop and unlock the doors.

She got out of the car and walked the way back home with Sam following her with his car. Then, she got into her car and drove off into somewhere. Somewhere where she hoped she wouldn't be found.

She was originally opting for just going to Canada, but then it got dark and she just kept going because she was too upset to think rationally. She knew Sam Witwicky didn't think clearly before talking and she knew she was upset over fricking _nothing. _But she was _upset. _Damn, she was upset. _Samuel Witwicky _should have known better than to accuse her of being a slut. Even if she was being oversensitive, he should know that she was extra sensitive when she was already upset. She didn't mind it when Ron called her a slut, but it was from Sam. _Sam. _

If she was called a slut by Sam, then she would be better off a _whore. _

She punched the seat in frustration and stepped on the break, bringing her hand to her forehead. "What am I _doing _here? Why am I being such an oversensitive bitch? Why won't I admit it if I'm a slut?" She nearly screamed. However, her outburst didn't even dull her upsettedness. She slammed on the gas as the truck shot forward. She drove through the bumpy road in silence.

_I'm not fucking perfect. I'm not an angel. _

_But I'm not a demon either. I'm not the harbinger of evil. Why does everybody see me that way? What Sam said... What if Sam's right? What if I am a slut? What if I do sleep around with guys, what if I do flirt with guys randomly? What if, yes, I go to bars every weekend and pick boys up? Does that make me the cheapest whore around? Or am I just a human being who enjoys to live life?_

_To myself, I'll always be a girl who want to live like there's no tomorrow. _

_But no matter how much I enjoy myself, I'll always be the one who everybody thinks as the slut._

_Well, except for Jenny the Barbie. She's worse off than me. _

She wondered if Sam was just using her.

Maybe it was all a plot he devised so to get Mikaela as his? Maybe she was only a tool to him. She thought they had something. Something other than mere friendship, but obviously she was wrong. He had his own reasons maybe. She had been told on the internet that all she did was diss people, but then got thousands of views because of it. Haters hated because she dissed people in her videos. It was enough to piss people off royally.

So what? It got her fame. What if she did diss people? What if?

And what if the reason she was famous in school was because of YouTube controversy and her offensiveness and as much as it hurt her to admit... Mikaela? The most popular girl in school?

Mikaela...

By the way, Mikaela would totally kill her if she found out that she slept with Trent last week when she was drunk at the party.

Not like she had to do much seducing on Trent.

_It wasn't my fault, really. He was really willing and I heard he was good. Even... I think Mikaela even mentioned it to me once. He was a jerk but it didn't matter, it's not like I had to be his girlfriend or something. The only thing I have to worry about him is him being to stupid and accidently blurting out that he slept with me. He's a real idiot, Trent._

As she drove on, and saw it was raining, and she knew that everything wasn't going well. She was going to get lost and she knew it. What with the heavy rain, the complicated road signs, the darkness and her sense of 'direction'. She hit her head on the wheel and exclaimed, "Dammit!"

She finally stopped her car, and opened the door. Then, she jumped down of the car and wandered around. Which was completely no use because it was a forest. Her phone had picked up no signal and now she was wet and shivering. And scared because you would be scared if you were in the middle of the forest while it was dark and raining. It just seemed too much like a horror movie and by the way, these things only happened in movies.

So why was she feeling so creeped out?

A shiver ran down her back.

* * *

><p><strong>AND THIS PLOT DOESN'T FOLLOW THE 2007 MOVIE JUST IN CASE SOMEONE WONDERS! <strong>


	3. orion pax

**I'm sorry for the extremely short chapter...?**

**Arbiterai Knight: Really? Are you here to read my story, or are you here to critise me for my reaction? Or are you here to defend Ligh? At least Ligh actually was reviewing about my story, but you're not. Sooo... if you are here not to read my story, then please, get out. I'm just asking this nicely. **

**thedeathchandelier: Thanks, thanks, thanks for defending me. Um... I really really appreciate it =) **

**collizzy: Hm... conflict between Optimus and Bumblebee? No, as far as I'm concerned, no. Bumblebee and Chantal... I'd say they'd be... friends. It's good to know someone shares the same views as I do. =) Aww, I liked the 12 things, it's so nice and cute. **

**Luna636: Aww, Sam isn't... really mean. He's that... awkward, haha. But then Chantal really doesn't need that kind of opinion from Sam. Especially Sam. **

**Ligh: Uhmm... I was kind of acting really immature last time, I apologise. No, it's not that I don't accept it, but could you tell me what you think would make this character or story better instead of just dissing it? For the third time, I'm not following the movie plotline. And this story was an OC then of course the story revolves around her. I'm just saying this. **

**itachigirl250: Thanks again. I really appreciate all you guys reviewing, positive or negative.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything from Transformers. They belong to Hasbro. Probably. I didn't do research, sorry!**

* * *

><p><strong>chapter three; Orion Pax<strong>

"Miss."

Chantal screamed and whipped around to find a guy standing behind her. She let out a sigh of relief and glared sideways at him. "What the fuck do you think you're doing?"

"I'm sorry, I was only trying to see if you needed help. I'm sorry if I frightened you," he answered, a hint of amusement obvious on his facial expression.

She rolled her eyes at his expression and turned towards her car. "I wasn't scared. And thanks, but I don't think I need your help," she answered as she started walking back.

"Miss Price."

She turned around, surprised.

"How do you know me?"

"A lot of people know you, by internet."

"What do you want?" She demanded, annoyed by the amusement in his voice and his sort of smugness. She knew she was being stubborn and that she couldn't know the way back home but she didn't want to give in to this... stranger. It would be embarrassing.

"You look lost," he commented.

"I'm not-"

He raised his eyebrow.

"Fine, I'm lost. I don't know how to get home," she finally admitted, realising if she didn't grasp her only chance to get out of here. Even if she did not trust this guy at _all. _

He flashed a smile before turning it off. "Where do you live?"

"You know... (insert place)."

"I can take you there."

There was a long moment of silence before Chantal finally broke it by saying, "You don't look like you conveniently brought a car along with you."

_No, but I _am _your car, _Optimus thought.

"I could bring you... or drive you."

"As long as you don't wreck my car or something," she sighed, giving in finally. She walked towards her car and when she didn't hear him follow her, she turned around. "What are you waiting for?"

He grinned and followed her, opening the passengers side and motioning her in before he walked over to the driver's seat and stepped in. As he looked over to her side when they were driving, she was soaked and was shivering. He glanced to the wheel and back to her. "Hey, are you all right? You look cold," he commented.

"I am."

He shrugged off his jacket casually and handed it to her. (A/N: **Not the jacket move!**) She stared at him for a moment, and took it hesistantly. "Thanks," she said, while she was thinking, _seriously? You're doing the jacket move? And hoping to get back the jacket tomorrow?_

She wrapped it around her shoulders and surprisingly, it wasn't wet. At all. However, she didn't really care because since it wasn't cold, then whatever, because she was getting really really cold. They kept quite all the way home until they almost reached her house. "What's your name?" She asked.

"Orion Pax."

"Oh," she answered as she started to stroke the seats out of sheer boredom. She didn't notice his driving starting to get jumpy and... bumpy? Just as they were about to reach her house, he turned another way and she panicked, stopping stroking the seats immediately. "Where are you going?" She wasn't going to deny that she had been panicking thw whole journey. Frankly, she didn't know if he was going to kidnap her or rape her or murder her or anything. It was just suspiscious by the way he randomly appeared in the middle of nowhere.

"Um... I'm sorry, I turned the wrong way," he apologised, sounding strained over something.

She let out a sigh of relief as he turned into her driveway. "Thanks," she said quickly, jumping out of the car as he stepped out. He smiled and nodded.

"You're welcome," he said, turning to go. However he turned back to her with an embarrassed face. "Umm... the jacket..."

"Of course!" She exclaimed, taking it off and handing it to him.

_You frigging kidding me? Does he know how to fli- _

_**Not everyone wants to flirt with you, Chantal.**_

_...Fine._

She sighed as he walked away with his jacket. Feeling extra angsty since he demanded his jacket back, she yanked open the semi's door and got into the car. Then, she lowered the back of the seat and started to sleep.

* * *

><p>Optimus sighed.<p>

Well, not technically. As he stared at his empty hand, he disabled his holoform completely, yes, along with the jacket. He wanted to slam his head in frustration. Why couldn't he give her his jacket? He wanted to give her his jacket! He wanted to give her his jacket so he could demand it back the next day. If he was a normal human...

No.

He's here to protect and get information on her allspark energy.

Not flirt.

Earlier he had almost glitchedwhen she was stroking his interior. It was a good thing he had turned the wrong way or else he might have crashed them both, and killed her. If he killed her, than he would rather have died.

And now she was sleeping inside him.

He had to... somehow have his holoform meet her again.

And he knew it was wrong. He knew he wasn't supposed to use his holoform this was. The holoform was used to blend in better with the humans and in emergency situations. Not used for him to chat up girls. He couldn't... Ratchet already said he wasn't to use the holoform this way. It was just... wrong.

But as he looked at the femme sitting in his interior, he just knew he couldn't keep that promise anymore.

She yawned as she woke up in her semi.

Getting out, she went into her house to change and brush her teeth and all that. She slipped on her heels and grabbed her bag, then walked out of the house to the drugstore to grab a few things. She parked her semi somewhere and got her stuff, after she got out, she twisted her ankle as her heel got stuck in one of the sewer things.

"Crap!"

Someone held out a hand and she took it without looking up. When she rubbed her ankle and took off her heel, she saw that it was him.

"Orion?"

"Hi," he answered with a crooked smile.

"Are you stalking me?" She asked randomly.

* * *

><p><strong>Seriously, Chantal? Do you really think everybody's in love with you? <strong>


	4. coincidences

**Hello! It's been a while, I'm really sorry! But form three (last year of middle school I guess?) has been really really busy here! At least form three students in Hong Kong are very busy... Anyways, here's the late chapter. I hope it's good enough to... say, make up for the long wait. **

**Luna636: I know, it sounds like a real name right? That's why I picked it. I was like, what name should I give him? And then... Orion Pax!**

**thedeathchandelier: Was the 'awww' on my story or my reply? Just curious =)**

**TF Angel: Aw thanks =) I'm glad. But then the chapters are getting shorter. And shorter. **

**Coka Cookie Cola: I had initially assumed and planned that you guys would blame her for being a wimp but then... oh well. The jacket move! Lol. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything except for Chantal Price.**

* * *

><p><strong>chapter four; coincidences<strong>

There was a moment of silence.

"St-? What? Stalk? No, I'm not stalking you. I wonder why you would think that?" He asked normally, he wasn't actually saying this with sarcasm.

"You show up suddenly yesterday in the middle of nowhere, and then you drive me home, lend me your jacket and demand it back. And _then _the next day I conveniently see you while I am buying stuff from the drugstore? You're not stalking me?" She exclaimed.

"No... I'm just... it was a coincidence!"

"Yeah right, a coinci... You're a fan, aren't you!" She accused, staring at him. Before he could say anything, she started again. "You wanna signature? Or do you want a picture? Here, I'll post it on my fb page," she said, scrawling down her signature and snapping a picture then pushing it into his hands. "Please go away!"

"Chantal, Chantal!" He called as she turned away. She ignored him and walked as fast as she could without making it look too suspicious.

However, he got there faster than she did, and blocked her from getting in her truck, trapping her between his body and the truck. She pressed her body into the truck and ran a hand through her hair. "What do you want...?" She asked in a wail. (**A/N: I'm sorry I just started watching Victorious and I couldn't resist adding a Cat moment)**

"Chantal. I'm not stalking you. And I'm not a crazy fan."

Then he pulled his hand back from either side of her body, 'setting her free'.

"Yeah, okay," she muttered before throwing the door open and getting in hurriedly. Then, she clumsily started the car and drove off, leaving Orion standing there staring as she drove away.

He wanted so badly to hit his head on the side of the wall. _Huh, smart move Prime. Stalking the girl you're supposed to protect and letting her think you're out there to hurt her? You're such a great expert on the art of protecting people. __**And also chatting up human femmes. **_

Walking into a quiet alley, he disabled his holoform.

* * *

><p>Why did she just do that? She had no idea. Why was she so intimidated by him, or was she creeped out or just thought he was suspicious. She wanted to apologise to him for her earlier behaviour since she was no longer nervous and realised what she did.<p>

And then suddenly she thought of Sam Witwicky.

"What the _hell_?" She hissed.

Then her phone suddenly rang. _Don't go for second best baby, put your love to the test. You know, you know you've got to-_

She quickly pulled her phone out and answered it. "sup?"

"'tal? Lake party, remember?" Mikaela's voice rang through the reciever.

"Right! I'm so sorry! Imma stop at a place to do my makeup and then I'll be there soon," then she muttered to herself, "thank gosh I just bought some makeup..."

"You better be here within half an hour or I'll kill the living hell out of you when you get here! Trent's starting to be a jerk again and I really need your help on this one now."

No guilt ate at Chantal for Mikaela and Trent's relationship problems.

Chantal drove to a mall and parked her truck somewhere while she entered a public washroom and carefully applied more dramatic makeup than the eyeliner, mascara and concealer routine she had on right now. Then, when she thought she looked quite good, she ran out of the washroom and into her semi again. She drove the fastest she could without getting caught.

"Kaela!" She called to her approaching friend.

Mikaela smiled and embraced her in a tight hug. Then she pulled her towards their 'friends' and people started crowding around them the moment they entered the lake property. Mikaela finally found Trent and he wrapped his arm around her. When Mikaela wasn't looking, Trent gave Chantal a quick lookover and she smirked at him. He smiled back knowingly.

And then she heard a familiar engine rumbling and turned to see Sam Witwicky and his loser of a friend Miles. She rolled her eyes at them but felt something eat away at her insides everytime she saw Sam or every single time Sam hurt her.

"So what are you guys doing here?" Trent asked, annoyed as he watched Miles climb a tree.

_Seriously? _Chantal thought.

"We're here to climb this tree," Sam answered, glancing at Chantal warily. Chantal face-palmed internally and mentally. That was by far the lamest comeback ever invented by mankind.

"I see that…it looks fun."

"Yeah," Sam answered again. _You know know, I take that back. This is the lamest comeback ever._

"Y-You know, I thought I recognized you. You tried out for the football team last year right?" Trent asked, smirking.

"OH! No no no no no, that was no, that wasn't like a real try-out. I was researching a book I was writing," Sam said, sounding very serious about the whole thing. Chantal raised an eyebrow. What stupid comeback was Sam trying to come up with this time?

"Oh yeah?" Trent inquired. "What's it about? Sucking at sports?"

Sam laughed sarcastically. "No, it's about the link between brain damage and football. No, no, it's a good book. Your friends will love it. You know, it's got mazes in it, and you know, little coloring areas, sections. Pop up pictures. It's a lot of fun," he explained.

Chantal couldn't help it, her heart swelled a little at the sarcasm and insult he had picked up from her. Hanging around with Chantal Price really did that, she supposed.

"You know, that's funny." He took a step forward, ready to whack some sense into Sam.

"Okay, okay, you know what? Stop." Mikaela said, placing a hand on his chest and pushing him back. Trent backed down, but unknowingly to Sam and Mikaela, it was because of Chantal, who was rubbing his back fro behind so no one could see. He quickly glanced to her and she removed her hand, smiling innocently at him.

"Hey, guys. I know of a 's go,let's head." Trent said, still looking at Chantal before look back to Mikaela.

"I'm going to head home first," Chantal declared, walking towards her truck.

"Bye 'tal! We'll see you soon!" Mikaela called to her before walking off with Trent. Chantal turned back and smiled at them both before stepping into her semi.

She sighed. Saved Sam's stupid neck again. Does he have any idea of how many nights she'd have to spend with Trent for this one? _Not now, not ever. _He would never know. Not when the only person he wanted was Mikaela, who was currently unavailable, who also does not know that he was alive. _It's always like this. People always want what they don't have._

* * *

><p>"'tal?" Mikaela muttered sleepily into the reciever of her phone.<p>

"You asleep, Kaela?"

"No, I'm wide awake," she said sarcastically.

"Well good because we're doing some partying tonight!" She squealed into the phone.

"What? Really?"

"Yeah, geddup! I'm here to pick you up half an hour later." Then she hung up the phone and touched up her makeup, smiling. She hoped this would get her mind of Samuel Witwicky for a while. She needed the distraction. Every distraction possible.

An hour later they were dancing at the club and flirting with randome boys. Even with Mikaela's heavy breathing as she danced, Chantal could hear her speak. "Sam Witwicky drove me home at the party. I got into a fight with Trent. That jerk. Sam was definitely cute though. A dork, but cute."

"Sam Witwicky drove you home?" Chantal asked, hearing the jealousy in her voice.

"Yeah, you're his friend right? What's he like? Would he be good to date?"

"Well... yeah, I guess so. He's a dork," she answered, feeling like a rusty knife was plunged into her heart and was being twisted on the way out.

"I definitely need a boyfriend who isn't a jerk," she muttered.

"Ditto."

By the time she decided to go back home, she was already drunk. Smart as she was, she decided to still drive her semi although Mikaela was smart enough not to ride with her this time.

Optimus sighed and drove himself instead of letting Chantal steer herself back home. Why was this girl stuck on Sam Witwicky that much. What quality did Sam posess that his holoform didn't? What made her shove him away and run away in fear?

He wasn't human.

Maybe because of that.

She threw the car doorr open and went into her house drunkenly. She found Sam sitting on the couch nervously, speaking to himself. "What the _hell_ are you doing here?" She spat at him rudely. Right now, she was drunk and she did not _care. _

His eyes widened. "Are you drunk, Chantal?"

"No shit, Sherlock," she answered sarcastically.

He grabbed her arm. "Come on, go have a shower and sleep."

"Why do you care? I'm the _slut._"

"No you're not!" He protested.

"Then why won't you...?" She asked, looking him in the eye, and then grabbing his shoulder, she kissed him full on the lips. He looked shocked for a moment but then he recovered and shoved her away with all his strength.

"What are you _doing?_" He asked increduloudly, and then walked out of the house, slamming the door behind him.

"_..._kiss me?" She finished her sentence, tears collecting in her eyes. She stood there for a moment and then walked up to her room. She wasn't drunk anymore. Not anymore.

And from outside, Optimuse Prime watched the whole thing. The whole thing.

* * *

><p><strong>I know I keep repeating at the end!<strong>


	5. forgiveness and love

**Hello people. **

**I am again sorry for the long wait by my form three life is simply too busy. I already have standardised tests the next week and I am trying to study and do my fragging homework. But it just seems impossible. **

**Luna636: Well… it's gonna take her a while before she realises this. After this chapter there'll be some Optimus, I promise!**

**thedeathchandelier: I'm glad Sam made you mad. But on one hand, I'm not, because well… he likes Mikaela too, who doesn't give a damn about him for the moment.**

**TF angel: Thanks =) Chappie got longer this time. Glad you still likie.**

* * *

><p><strong>chapter five. forgiveness and love<strong>

Optimus sighed.

He was trying to get her liking and trust and all he was getting was nothing. Honestly, that femme could not get more hooked on Sam Witwicky if she tried. If he didn't want to kiss her (and he couldn't see why, she was absolutely gorgeous), than she shouldn't try and let someone else do it (Mikaela Banes, he heard). And that was good, Chantal Price could be his, he didn't mind one single bit. He sighed again. That was , and sounded incredibly cruel and selfish. After all, he does like Chantal, and wanted her to be happy.

But he couldn't see how that could happen without her being with Sam Witwicky...

He won't ever win.

* * *

><p>The phone next to her rang, and groggily, she reached for it and answered with a tired "'llo?"<p>

"Chan...tal?" Sam's voice rang out worriedly.

And that was all it took for Chantal Price to be awake again. She shot up on her bed and ran her hand through her hair. "Sam?"

"Are you... okay?" He asked carefully.

"Yeah? I am? Uh... I said something really embarrassing yesterday right?" She pretended to ask while she knew perfectly well what she had done yesterday night. She had kissed Sam Witwicky yesterday night. Even if he had pushed her away after 5 seconds, she still felt ecstatic that her lips had actually touched Sam's.

He laughed nervously. "Heh heh, yeah, kind of. I thought you were... still mad at me."

_I want to be. _"Nah, I was being stupid and overreacted. You know... when I'm upset i get oversensitive. And then... yeah. I'm sorry. Really..." She paused for a moment. "Did I _kiss _you yesterday?"

"Um... kind of..." He stopped. "Fine, yes, you did."

"I'm sorry!"

"You should be," he said sullenly. "But then it felt kinda good anyways."

"Huh, I must have been really drunk to kiss you."

"You were pretty drunk."

"I drove back?" She said disbelievingly, glancing outside and seeing her semi truck. "Damn, and I didn't crash? Dammit, I must have been pretty lucky yesterday. Who's my guardian angel?"

"You drove your freaking truck, Chantal Price? Did you have any fucking idea how dangerous that was?" He lectured on the other side of the line.

She didn't mind him lecturing her. Instead she felt her heart warm to the idea of him actually caring about her that much. It made her so fuzzy and warm inside. _Sam Witwicky was telling me that I shouldn't have almost killed myself last night. He worried about me. _She was definitely on cloud nine right now.

"...Chantal. Chantal!" He called.

"Oh yeah, yeah. Sorry. Spaced out," she said happily.

"Right... so you wanna come over now? I bet my car needs a wash."

"Yeah, okay I'll wash it... But I might need to film it. I haven't been filming for ages. And I think I am going to get killed if I don't film something soon."

"Only if you wear a bikini and short shorts."

She could practically hear Sam grinning while he said this.

"Perv," she snorted while laughing, knowing he was joking. "All right, I'll get off the line so I can come over soon."

She hung up after he said 'bye' and went off to change into her bikini but wore a transparent cover up over it and shorts. Then, she got her filming equipments and all that. After she got everything packed, she got into her semi and drove over to Sam's. Although one might think it would be absolutely stupid to film someone washing a car, Chantal knew that wearing revealing clothes would gain more views and maybe she would sing while washing. It's really ridiculous that people watch things that stupid, but it didn't matter if it got her views or money.

She slammed the door and stepped out to see a grinning Sam checking out her outfit. "You really took that seriously?"

"No, but it gets me more viewers," she smirked.

He smacked her head from behind. "Do you _know _how much I disapprove of that?"

"Yes."

"Bitch."

"Asshole," she returned.

They glared at each other before bursting out laughing. After laughing for a minute, she sighed. "Let's get _our _cars cleaned."

"_What?_" He exclaimed.

She laughed. "Yeah, you heard me. Our cars."

"Fine..." He said, giving in.

She set her camera on a tripod on the ground as Sam got all the cleaning stuff out. She also placed a waterproof case over her stuff and clicked the start button. Crouching in front of the camera, she started talking. "Hey guys. I recently got a new car from my mom. And it's a friggin' Peterbuilt Semi, can you believe that? Anyways, I am going to wash my car along with my friend Sam and his new Camaro," she leant away a bit, "hey Sam, say 'hi'."

Sam smiled and waved.

She leaned forwards again. "He's such a _dork. _Anyways, Now I'll go and wash my car."

"Hey Sam, ya'll ready?"

He responded by throwing her a wet, soapy sponge that she barely caught, and splashed on her cover up. She threw it back at him, yelling "bitch!" before running off and throwing a bucketful of water on her semi and taking a cloth to scrub it off. Sam chuckled at her and took the sponge to help her clean her semi first.

They messed around for a while and started to really wash the cars. But that didn't stop her from turning on the radio and singing.

"Even Angels have their wicked schemes but you take them to new extremes. Just gonna stand there and watch me burn, that's all right, because I like the way it hurts. Just gonna stand there and hear me cry, that's all right because I love the way you lie, love the way you lie..."

"Never donned you to be a masochist..." Sam muttered under his breath quietly and playfully. She grinned but what she was thinking was,

_Huh, you never know how much I was a masochist. I'm letting you torture me by giving me hope once in a while and crushing it every single frigging time. _

"Say that again? Couldn't really hear..."

"Nothing?"

"Oh really?" She asked, smiling mischievously and taking the water hose.

"Really, really!" He yelled, throwing his hands up in surrender.

She blasted him full on with the hose. He was soaked. And she was in for it big time. He glanced at himself for a moment, and then back at Chantal. "I'll give you a head start. One... two..."

Chantal ran.

He took off after her and caught on after a few moments. Then he practically picked her up and placed her on top of the soapy wet semi and threw a bucket of water over her. She screamed as the bucket of water hit her. "Sam! The soap got in my eyes!" She laughed.

"Yah?" He asked, smirking.

"Oh no, no, no, no!" She said, squirming away but his grasp was keeping her there.

Then he got the hose again and turned it on. After a while, he let go of her and turned off the hose, disconnecting it completely before hiding it to prevent her from getting revenge. "Sam Witwicky!" She giggled, squeezing water out of her hair. "You're damn lucky my makeup is waterproof you asshole!"

He laughed. "Who cares about makeup? Honestly!"

"Of course you don't!" She answered, now washing her car seriously.

Sam got a bucket of water and started scrubbing at the semi. "Yeah, wouldn't dream of caring, actually. Anyways, your car done? I wanna do mine!"

"I've got a dirty mind, so don't go saying sexual implications around me."

"Chantal!" He exclaimed, going a bit red in the face.

She laughed. "What? I'm just telling the truth!"

"You could have been more discreet," he laughed back.

"I like to be straightforward."

"All right, all right."

After they finished the semi, they started washing the camaro, aka Beeotch, as Sam had nicknamed it. Or him. It took them less time because they weren't messing around, but then when they finished, they were both tired and sopping wet. Sam let Chantal take a shower first, before he went because he knew Chantal had a long routine.

Outside, Bumblebee and Optimus was talking.

: : Prime : : Bumblebee chirped happily.

: : Bumblebee : : Optimus replied.

: : According to her pheromone levels, the femme wants Sam : :

Optimus grimaced. : : Yes, she is... as they call it, obsessed with him : :

: : Should she know he has another he wants to court : :

: : Yes : :

Bumblebee fell silent.

: : That's very sad : : He suddenly remarked.

_I can say, I feel even sadder now. I just had the experience of the femme I like sit on my hood while getting splashed from head to toe with soapy. I cannot touch her and how do you think that feels?_

"Chantal?" Sam called, coming out of the bathroom.

"Sup," she asked, turning around to look at him from the couch.

He plopped down beside her and sighed. "Do you know who I met the other day? At the party?"

"Who?" She had a feeling this was starting to get bad.

"Mikaela Banes! I drove her home!"

"I heard," she answered.

"She's so hot..." He sighed. She slapped him on the arm lightly.

There were moments of silence.

"She told me about you," she finally said.

He snapped his head over to look at her. "What did she say?" He demanded.

"She said that you were a dork, but cute."

"Yes, yes, _yes!_"

"Congrats," she said, smiling and patting his arm. "Girl of your dreams."

"You're the bestest, girl."

She looked out of the window with a blank stare.

"I know."

* * *

><p><strong>I'm sorry, there'll be more Optimus next time!<strong>


	6. him again she did it again

**Hi guys. I'm so so so so sorry about not uploading for so long. I mean, I really am. But I was having test from October to November. And then my exams started on the 6th of December and it's only finishing on 21st. That's not an excuse but I guess I should tell you that...**

**Sorry!**

**TF angel: Here it is, I'm sorry for putting it off for so long. **

**Luna636: Well, here's a chapter with more Optimus and Chantal! I can't say that it's pleasant for them though... I don't know. **

**thedeathchandelier: I know, I feel so cruel...**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything, of course.**

* * *

><p>chapter six. him again (she did it again)<p>

She was waiting in line for her usual morning coffee when she picked out a face from the crowd. Startled, she stared for a while before recovering and running towards him. She had seriously never thought she would ever see him again.

"Orion?"

"Chantal," he replied warily, as if suddenly tired of her presence.

"Look, Orion, I'm kind of sorry for how I reacted the other day. I'm sure I must have been pms-ing. I don't really know," she said, thinking, _I've been taking the pills for a while now._

"It's all right. I've been too... aggresive," he answered, waving it off.

"Listen, should we... maybe get something to drink together or something?" She asked hopefully, trying to dissolve the awkward tension and at the same time have him 'forgive' her about freaking out on him so many times. Not to mention snapping at him always.

"Yes, sure. Why not?"

"I've been pretty stupid to you…" She muttered under her breath.

"It was completely rational. In fact, you should never trust someone completely, or even at all," he said as a matter-of-factly.

She chuckled. "No, you're right. You shouldn't. But you didn't give me a reason not to," she said.

"No, but one should always be cautious and careful."

"Orion Pax, right? There's really more to you than... meets the eye."

"That's an overused line but... yes, there's more to me..." He murmured. "Have you heard of Witwicky, by any chance?"

She frowned. Her Sam...?

"Sam Witwicky?" She asked in total surprise.

"Archibald Witwicky."

"I remember that name!" She exclaimed, touching her hair (which indicated that she was thinking, usually). "Um... Sam's grandfather!"

_That reminds me... I've got to buy Sam's glasses on Ebay. _

"You do know him then?"

"Nah, he was too old. But I do know his great whatever the hell grandson," she paused and smiled like only she knew the secret. She looked at her watch. "I've got to go now. I'll see you next time, I guess."

"Goodbye."

She left some money on the table and walked away and stepped into her car. _I'll see you next time... I'm sorry, but I really don't want to see you. There's something different about you that I don't know... but it's weird. I don't know what I'm talking about, I just... don't wanna see you again. _

She went back home and edited her video after bidding on those crappy glasses Sam had put on Ebay. She was doubtful that anyone would actually want to buy that crap. And of course, she was right. Anyways, she would buy it, if no one would.

On the other side of her world, Sam was probably getting excited that someone was bidding on the glasses. She sighed, thinking that she wouldn't get anything for doing all these 'nice things' to Sam. She picked up her phone and dialled Sam's number. "Sup?"

"HI!" She heard Sam's excited voice and laughed.

"Guess what? My glasses had a bid!"

"What? Someone actually wants to buy that crap?" She laughed.

"Yeah- what no! It's not crap!" He retorted.

"Whatever you say, boy..."

"And... crap, crap, crap, my car!"

"What's wrong with your-"

"Someone's stealing it! I gotta go!" He nearly screamed.

She frowned and put down the phone. She didn't feel like going out with Sam. She wanted to stay home and mourn over her Sam, who was about to become an item with Mikaela. She couldn't be happy for her friends, honestly.

She took out her contacts and put on her glasses, then went to sleep. And just why did she dream of her truck and Orion at the same time?

"Oh what the frigging hell," she muttered as she spotted a certain brown haired guy in the CD shop. Was it seriously that much of a coincidence? She swore, that guy was s_talking _her. Honestly.

She tapped him on the shoulder and motioned him out of it. He looked surprised but followed her out. "Okay, 'fess up. I mean, why are you e_verywhere _I go? I mean, seriously?"

"I think it's just a coincide-"

"Coincidence my arse! I see you more than I see my mom! Granted, I see everyone more than I see my mom but... I see you more than I see Mikaela!" She exclaimed.

"But I'm n-"

"You just want it, don't you? Because if you do, we can rent a room. I mean, just to get you off my back, I would do that! I mean, I already do it with Trent, I don't see any reason not to why I can't do it with you!"

"i honestly cannot make sense of what you just said, I'm sorry," he apologised even though it wasn't his fault.

"You're a man! How could you not understand?" She near screamed.

"I don-"

She grabbed his hand and pulled him to somewhere.

"Where-"

"I don't care!" She exclaimed. "One room, I don't care which one."

The person justgave her the keys and went back to her work. This happened all the time in this hotel, it wasn't much of a big deal. Besides, she had seen Chantal at least once here, with the hulky blonde... anyways, whatever, she didn't care.

"Let's just get this over with," Chantal muttered, slamming the door behind them and shrugging off her sweater. Than, she kissed him full on the lips and he stumbled back a few steps, surprised.

"What-"

She cut him off by kissing him again...

He had his arm around her waist and he felt genuinely warm against her. She had no idea why, but he seemed to emit love from the warmth. Then she suddenly felt a jerk in her stomach. What if she really liked this guy? Does she really like him? Or did he really like her?

Who could she be kidding, the only one with the ability to actually be genuine would be someone like Sam, and this guy was... she didn't know. Just too mysterious, too easy to fear.

She sighed and got out of bed, put on her clothes and walked away from the room, back into her house. She got a call on her way home. "Chantal, I'm at the police station. Come here, please?" She heard Sam's voice over the phone. She agreed and started her truck, trying to the police station. On the way, she passed a handsome Mustang cop car and ran her hand over it and ignoring the shaking rumble under her hand, she proceeded to the station.

"Sam? What are you doing here?" She asked, surprised.

Sam gestured to the policeman, who was staring at her. "What, think you're going to get away because your girlfriend's here?"

"No! I called her when I was at home when I saw my car being stolen! Ask her!"

"Yeah, he did. Was talking about those crappy glasses he put on Ebay. Said he had a bid on it, what's wrong?" She asked, leaning close to the policeman.

"Uh... nothing. I mean, yeah okay, you can go," he said, quickly looking to Sam.

She pulled on Sam's arm and they went out of the station and Sam got into her truck. "There's this... familiarity to your truck with my car. You know what happened last night? I followed my car to the... anyways, it _stood up _and... I don't know what it did! It just stood up!"

"The fuck? Were you drunk? Or high?" She asked incredulously.

"No!"

"Whatever you say," she replied, unconvinced.

He sighed. "I wish I was," he replied.

"Let's get drunk."

He looked at her. "What?"

"Let's get drunk," she repeated.

"You sure?"

"Yeah, why not?"

"All right," he sighed as they drove back to Chantal's. She went into the kitchen and got out a bottle of wine. Then, she got two glasses and poured it out for her and Sam.

She downed hers immediately. She needed to get her minds off things right now. Like she always needed to when she finished with Trent. To be honest, she wasn't that cold-hearted, she did feel guilt for having Trent cheat on Mikaela. But to be honest, Mikaela didn't even like him, so did it really, really matter?

After the whole bottle, they were both quite drunk right now.

"You know, I really do love Mikaela. What would you say? You were so weird about the whole thing," Sam mumbled.

"Because I have a crush on you! I can't believe you never knew that," she replied.

"What? Seriously? That's so cool," he laughed.

"Yeah, I know..." She said, leaning on Sam and eventually falling asleep. Sam did the same thing and there they were, on the couch, sleeping next to each other. Chantal would have been excited if she wasn't so drunk.

* * *

><p><strong>Ahh! I'm still really sorry! <strong>


	7. last night & today

**Oh my god, oh my god, oh my god.**

**I'm so shocked that I actually find the inspiration to continue writing this =o=. I'm seriously not making any promises to continue this story because the inspiration might just go away all of a sudden and... yeah. But then, for now I'll just continue on.**

* * *

><p><strong>Redikkulus: To be honest, I would have contacted you through mail because it would have been more appropriate but you weren't logged in so I guess I had to reply here... <strong>

**First of all, thank you for the **_**amazing lovely **_**review. Thank you so, so much. As a matter of fact, you were probably the whole reason I cam back on this website and started writing again. I am so, so sorry and I wish I could have taken it back but I can't so this is all... sigh. Mostly, I haven't been continuing because I've lost interest in this fandom and because I just couldn't stand the reason I was writing. I was starting to write because I wanted good reviews but that was what I promised myself that I wouldn't do. I'm so sorry=(**

**And I had been **_**so **_**immature, lashing out because I was disappointed that there were critisism, negative or constructive. I apologise again for that. Now that I've taken a looong break, I seem to finally see the light (wow, what?) and I'll work on my anger management issues.**

* * *

><p><strong>Thank you sooo much again for the review=)<strong>

**xschizobunnyyx: As you wished, more OP and Chantal in this chappie. I might be a little late though.**

**TF angel: Aww, thanks for the luck. I did fail my Maths though...=(**

* * *

><p><strong>Since Redikkulus mentioned character growth, I thought I'd like to mention something. I knew I said that there were three original characters in this installment. Pay close attention to these 3 characters and how they are different from each other. After I finish these three stories (like forever haha) I'll be posting up an analysis of what's behind these stories. The characters have a lot of meaning in them if you notice closely. <strong>**Tip: Their similar appearance, attitudes and all were not by random**

**Oh and don't be surprised with the sudden change of tone of my writing and sudden British slang that has been added into the story (sort of?). That's probably due to the latest obsession of mine (One Direction omg), haha. Sorry!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any frigging thing except for Chantal Price.**

* * *

><p>chapter seven. last night<p>

"What exactly happened last night?" Chantal demanded as she pulled on her shirt.

"I don't know! Man, I'm dead, I'm dead..." Sam ranted.

"We didn't though, okay?" Chantal exclaimed.

"Yeah, whatever, I know!"

"You're not a virgin, are you?" She suddenly asked.

"No! No! I mean, Kina Hart! I mean, I shouldn't have told you that. I was drunk that time," he muttered under his breath, not even knowing what he was talking about.

"Ummm... pretend I never heard that. This is going to stain my mind forever. Oh lord. Oh fucking god," she moaned, clutching at her head at the horrible mental picture that was currently etched into her mind. Sam looked at her amusedly and chuckle a bit at her overreaction. Granted, he had turned a bit red of his 'truth moment'. She recovered after a moment. "So... what were you saying again last night? About the crazy ass car?"

He paled. "Uh... yeah... you know... stuff. You wouldn't be interested, it's like all about cars and mechanics and robotic controlling systems... and yeah, you wouldn't be interested..." He rambled on and on until she cut him off forecefully by clamping a hand over his mouth.

"Yeah, I kinda really get it, man. So... what're you going to be doing today?" She asked brightly.

"Nothing... I mean, I think I've got to you know... I've made plans with Mikaela actually," he grinned.

He wore her smile faltered a bit, but then she flashed him a 'don't worry' smile and he smiled back at her again. "Oh, that's too bad. I guess I'll probably film another video, I haven't been doing them for a while now... so... yeah," she let her voice fade out as she looked the other way. Sam took this as a cue for him to leave, so he waved at her awkwardly before walking out of the house and whistling tunes to himself.

She sighed as she opened the closet and fumbled through her clothes. "Too racy... too modest. Meh, last year... whatever," she said as she paired denim shorts with a flowy t-shirt and a pair of ankle cowboy boots. She was too lazy to try anything prettier so she just hopped into the shower, got cleaned up and started out of the house. This one one of the days where she'd faff around, doing nothing and sit in the coffee shop, listening to people talk with different accents. She loved accents.

As soon as she'd gotten into the coffee shop she'd spotted a familiar face. To be honest, she wasn't really surprised anymore. She'd expected this, if not anything else. During these days, he seemed to be all she saw and all that was on her mind (_apart from Sam of course, he is always going to be in my mind_). She groaned however, and slumped lower into her cushioned chair, wishing to disappear into it. She had had a one-nighter with him, and that was all she cared about.

"Chantal," his quiet voice sounded in front of her.

She counted to three slowly and opened her eyes. "Seriously, we had sex, we had a one-night stand, and it's best to leave it at that. I don't do relationships and to be honest I don't really like you that much either. I know there have been a hell lot of misunderstanding between us but it's all over now. It was a one-nighter and you'd best leave me alone if you know what's best for your health and mine," she said. This was probably the most sensible thing she'd told him since like... she's met him.

Oron sighed. "Look, Chantal. I'm really sorry that you honestly feel that way about me, but then I'd be lying if I admitted that I don't like you. I can shamelessly admit that you are a very attractive girl and yesterday was one of the best nights of my life."

She smiled a little. "Well... yeah, thanks for the compliments but you know..."

"I think we could be friends," he replied, a little bit blunt.

She looked taken back, surprised but then she nodded. "Yeah... yeah, we could be friends. Listen, give me your phone number and we could maybe text or chat sometimes... hang out... now that I'm not being an oversensitive paranoid git, I find you a little interesting and maybe we could work if you really wanted," she smiled warmly, taking out her phone.

* * *

><p>She finished uploading her new video on youtube, apologising like hell about her recent 'disappearance', blaming it on her crazy hectic life. If that was what the viewers wanted to hear, then okay. She wasn't really sorry, although she did feel sorry for the kids that waited every day and night for her new video to come out. She had gone a longer way than she had intended to, and she'd become more famous since these few days (reason unknown, maybe sexy car wash?).<p>

* * *

><p>Her subscriber count continued to go up, and youtube even offered her a partnership program, to which, of course she'd agreed.<p>

Another thing was, she was seeing more of Orion lately (not that she didn't before). They were now on friendly terms, even texting each other and hanging out and all that. She was aware that he seemed very contained and kept to himself most of the time. Maybe that was why she was so wary of him.

Lately, Sam had been avoiding her, saying something about being busy. She had frowned and accepted his explanation. Then he'd muttered something about "getting those glasses of his back" and all that crap about his grandfather. She didn't dare say that she had bought the glasses because she'd felt pity for him (_I mean seriously, who in the right fucking mind would say that?_). Somehow, she'd been hanging around Orion too much to forget that she yearned for Sam's existence.

Optimus had been hanging with Chantal Price more often. He'd obviously been enjoying her company and when he found out that she was too, he'd been _overjoyed_. It seemed like she had finally gotten over that Sam Witwicky and moved on.

By the way, he needed to get back those glasses soon, they were in terrible need of it, they needed to find the Allspark soon. And that Sam chap always seemed to get all twitchy and fussed whenever Optimus asked him about the glasses.

(_I have the fucking glasses! Lord, can you get off my back for a fucking moment? I just need to find it, that's all!)_

Well, Optimus was _so fragging _comforted to know Sam still had them, just that he didn't know where he _put it. _The kid clearly didn't understand how the glasses were important to him.

Ironhide had also been pissed off majorly by the fact that Optimus was almost never around. And Optimus had lost his temper and knocked Ironhide out because he was rambling on about getting away from Chantal.

"Sam Witwicky, answer your phone this fucking moment or I'll come to your house- regardless of what your parents say and bust your fucking window open," she growled into the phone after the _beep _for the voice mail.

5 minutes later he called back.

"Sorry, 'tal. I didn't answer you because well... I've been really busy these days a-"

"Bust fucking Mikaela Banes, you mean?" She snapped.

"Not everyone's a slut like you, Price, geez!" He snapped back before realising what he said.

"Well, thanks for admitting the way you feel about me, Witwicky," she replied coldly, but now hanging up yet.

"I'm sorry," he sighed, his voice was strained. "I've just been pissed off because of the stress... My... dad's not getting off my back about my dropping grades and all that shit..."

"You're lying, Witwicky."

"All right... come over to my house, I'll explain everything in a few minutes, I swear. But you're not going to tell anyone, okay? If you do, I'm going to be so dead..."

"Okay, okay," she said, her voice annoyed as she hung up the phone and casually rang his doorbell 5 minutes later.

"All right, come with me, I'll show you something," Sam answered the door, pulling her out. His voice and action was filled with uncertainty as he did so. He gestured her into his car and she did, but not failing to notice that the model was upgraded.

"What the fuck just happened here, won the lottery or something?" She exclaimed.

"I'm trying to explain, Chantal. Honestly, please," Sam said, smashing his head into the wheel before starting the car. He seemed really tired and strained. _Well, sorry. _

They stayed in silence as he drove them to an abandoned carpark. They got out of the car and Sam took a deep breath. "Bee, show her," he said.

She turned to him incredulously, hoping he had a suitable explanation for this.

Then, the gears of the car shifted and it transformed into a... very tall and big robot. Her jaw dropped open in shock. "Shit. Shit, shit shit!" She exclaimed as she started to run in the opposite side. Sam immediately ran after her, grabbing on to her arms and pinning them to the nearest wall with his body before clamping his hand over her mouth.

"Shut up, someone's gonna hear!" He hissed. "And the others are coming soon. You wanted to hear this so don't you dare... don't you dare freak out."

She slowly nodded, and he removed his hand from her mouth. "This is fucking insane. What is that?" She whispered.

"I'll let Optimus explain. He wouldn't want you hearing it from anybody else."

She waited for an excrutiating 10 minutes before the rest of the car arrived, and she picked out one exceptional one from the crowd.

She pointed at it, looking at Sam.

"What. The _fuck_ is that?"

* * *

><p><strong>Holy... I think Chantal just found her truck. =.=<strong>

**Sorry for the emoticons, being way too... weird.**


	8. notes

**Author's notes:**

Sooooo I'm sorry guys:( These stories are going to terminated and I'm so sorry if you really enjoyed reading them, honestly.

But I am going to tell you what happens so that it will sort of tie the whole thing together. Still, I'm so sorry for this:((

* * *

><p><strong> universe:<strong>

This series consists o s, losing grip and Remember When. (and the special series as well, but it isn't important)

So, the characters are interrelated- in fact, I shaped them as different characters, but essentially they are the same person. Chantal Price, Katherine LeHarte and Katherina Hart are actually the same person. They represent the different characters and sides in one person.

Chantal:represents the more power hungry side of a human, the wild side of a human.  
><span>Katherine:<span> represents the more pure and innocent side, but also the dark side, the side that wants to hurt and cause pain.  
><span>Katherina:<span> represents the more humane and rebellious side of a human, although makes mistakes, tries to correct them in the end.

For losing grip, Chantal gets caught up in a relationship with Optimus, even though she never truly accepts that he is an alien (or robot). She loves him nevertheless (more so in his human form) and though he never approves of her wild ways, he accepts her for who she is. However, she gets caught by Megatron, and he enjoys his power-hungry nature, eventually accepting her of an equal. Barricade rather despises her because of her taking much of Megatron's time. When Sam jams the cube in Megatron, he also (apparently) kills her as she is in his chassis. When Megatron is revived, it turns out she is alive but kept in a coma. He wipes her memories and makes it seem that he is the one that's always been with her.

For Remember When, Katherine LeHarte tries to leave Joe repeatedly with the encouragement of Sideswipe and occasionally, Sunstreaker. They get caught up in a not so innocent relationship, which leaves Katherine devastated when she finds out that Sideswipe only continues to be with her because of her resemblance to Katherina Harte. Sunstreaker (harbouring no fond feelings for Katherina, but liking Katherine due to her mellow nature) comforts her and the two fall into a hurt/comfort relationship. Katherine eventually leaves Joe with Sunstreaker, but finds no other place to stay. Sam offers her his house but several times he wakes to find her gone. Katherine finds herself wandering over to Joe's house in the middle of the night, holding down the urge to hurt Joe and cause pain. It takes several years for her to overcome the trauma Joe has put her through, and she manages to uphold the slight romance with Sunstreaker.

**End notes:**

So that's it for th universe! Hope you guys liked the way it turns out:) And so sorryyy for terminating the series:(


End file.
